What A Sweet Life
by flymeaway
Summary: A simple one-shot of normal life after Breaking Dawn...Bella POV...
1. What A Sweet Life Bella

**The writing here is very bitty I know but it is supposed to represent a train of thought, Bella's train of thought, as she thinks it.**

**If you guys like it...I might write a Twilight Fanfic with more than one chapter! Haha! ;)**

**Oh, and I own none of this...blah, blah, blah...**

**Flymeaway xxx**

*****

I sat in front of the fire pretending to soak up the heat it gave off. It had taken me a long time to think this way; to think about what would make the act convincing and then carry the action through. Nessie's friend, Katey, sat next to her stiffly on the couch. I pretended to read my book, turning the pages agonisingly slowly, while listening as they talked about school. It was funny how it was now I and my little family (oh, and Jake) who travelled around the country to avoid suspicion over Nessie. How I longed that we moved because she looked too young as it was with Edward, but she's growing up too fast. I'm glad to be home now though. Edward wanted to go to Florida insisting that Renesmie wouldn't be affected by the sun and we could stay indoors, but I missed Charlie, and Alice, and Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlise, Rose. I missed the thick forrest and the thick sent of pine that hung over everything there. Edward gave in gracefully, on the condition that we go to Florida next but to tell the truth I'm not sure how long Nessie will last. The growing is slowing but I plan to stay here for a few more years yet. Nessie's in her last year at Forks High so after this I might let her go travelling with Jake. They've been dropping hints for months now. Edward swears he won't allow it but I'm sure I can make him see sense.

He's in the kitchen now, making the girls something to eat. Nessie has learned to eat human food well now and almost enjoys it I think, but she'll never admit to that. She's as stubborn as her dad.

Edward swoops through the door with a plate of pizza in each hand. I smile, laughing inside. It is so strange to see him acting the house-husband. The fact that he can't cook adds to the hilarity of the situation. I've asked him about it afew times before, he always says the same thing: "In all these years of living, it never occured to me that I might need to prepare food." It makes sense. He tries to learn a little in the day but at night we are otherwise engaged so he presses on at an almost human speed which aggrivates him to no end. He sees my lip curling upward. He moves his lips so fast and speaks so quietly that only I and Nessie can hear him. Nessies head snaps up but I carry on "reading", ignoring him completly. My smile widens very slightly. Suddenly a crack rings throught the room. I look up to see the plate in his right hand split in two. I knew my indifference would annoy him. I laugh and after an attempt at staying serious so does he. Nessie covers for us: "Sorry Katey, these plates are so fragile, I mean if dad can snap them! Haha!" Nessie laughs but Katey looks terrified, like a startled rabbit, "I keep telling them to get a new set,"

"We don't need a new set," I interupt,

"Yeah, sure," Nessie dismisses me, taking the plate from Edward and dissapering into the kitchen. Katey stays on the couch for about two seconds before following her friend like a lost puppy.

"Oh dear, Edward," I begin when we are alone, "Your contol seems to have faltered,"

"Shhh you," he says stopping my words with a kiss so deep I don't know how I'll ever re-surface from it.

"Eurgh!" Nessie cries as she walks back into the room. Edward and I give her a condescending look that is only broken by the ring of the doorbell. Jake. I know how hard it is for him to stay away but he knew Katey was coming around. It's hard enough for Nessie to try and keep the fact that her parents are vampires a secret, it's best if her warewolf boyfriend stays out of the picture.  
Katey doesn't know she even has a boyfriend and Jake does well in pretending he has come round to visit Edward and I.  
Nessie runs to open the door. I hear a rustle in the hall, a hug maybe? Edward tenses beside me I place a hand on his arm and feel him relax slightly. Then, Jake walks in (Nessie hanging back)  
and holds his arms out.

"Bella!" he cries. I sometimes forget that he is my best friend. I hold my breath and enter his warm grasp. He holds me for a long time, tears begin to sting my eyes. It has been so long since Jake has touched me like this, with love instead of hate. Edward is by my side clapping Jake on the arm.

"Jake, how are you?" His attempts at fiening friendship are getting a lot better, "would you like a drink?"

"Yeah, please," Jake accepts gracefully. He gives Nessie a wink before following Edward into the kitchen. Satisfied she trots upstairs with Katey.  
I stand in the kitchen doorway looking at my husband and my best friend, their heads thrown back in laughter. I listen to my daughter and her friend giggling in her room. I hear Charlie and the Cullens approaching the door to our little cottage. I smile and think to myself,

"What a sweet life"

*****

**:D**


	2. What A Sweet Life Edward

**Okay...so now I'm doing the same moment in time from Edwards point of view...**

**Let me know what you think :)**

**Flymeaway xxx**

*****

I stood in the kitchen studying the slim box. It said I was to heat it at 120 for 10-12 minutes, so I turned the oven on, unwrapped the pizza, and placed it in carefully, not so I didin't burn myself but so I didn't destroy the fragile thing. Esme would be horrified with me. She is a great cook and always makes everything from scratch but I've never seen the need to learn so never did. I just hope that Alice hasn't told Esme what I'm up to. I lean against the counter for a while and listen to the goings on in the next room. Nessie has a friend round today, the first human friend she's ever had thats stuck around for any real length of time. They talk on the couch although it is clear Katey is very uncomfortable. I cringe inside, why is it that everyone subconsiously knows that we're monsters? I refrain from sighing because I know Bella will hear and worry. She is doing her best to act naturally human. She does well with turning the pages of her book in good time, but she always sits too still and sometimes forgets to breathe.  
I smile at what her face would look like if I ever told her this.  
The pizza ia taking forever! I once tried turning the oven up because the pie that was in it was taking far too long to cook but it only burnt it up. It came out black and smoking. I would not crack with this dish. I would wait.  
The seconds ticked slowly by and I found my mind wandering to Katey's. She was trying her very best to listen to Renesmee but couldn't stop staring at Bella who hid her beautiful face in her book. I knew she wasn't reading it, I knew she was really spying on the girls. Katey was quite unsettled but couldn't understand why. She knew it had something to do with Bella and she was even more wary of me. I liked her though, she had an honest and pure mind. Unlike Nessie who constantly thought of that warewolf. I didn't hate Jacob as I once did, in fact I found him more and more pleasing as the years went by, but I owed him so much that I could never really be at ease with him. He was also my sworn enemy and in love with my daughter who was 17 years younger then him which didn't help. However, if me and Jacob were both human and didn't know Bella (a life that it physically hurt to think of) I think I'd find him abnoxious but steady. Someone to rely on if not to befriend.  
The beep of the timer on the oven brings me to my senses. I run to get the pizza out, it's only two steps but there's someting about running when theres a human just next door that thrills me. I'm not one to take big risks but I do enjoy a little fun now and then. I plate up the pizza and take it through for the girls.  
As I walk through the doorway, I spy Bella smiling knowingly. I pause in front of the girls.

"Something ammusing?" I ask Bella so fast and quiet that I know Katey can't hear. Nessie picks it up and looks at me questionly but her thoughts then reassure me that she realises I was not addressing her. Bella, my beautiful, kind, radient wife knows me too well. She ignores my comment but I am certain that she heard it. She knows exactly what to do to get under my skin. If it were anyone else,  
I could simply look into their heads but not with my Bella. Her smile widens ever so slightly and before I know it my grip has tightened ever so slightly on the plate I was about to offer Katey and it is split in half. Katey's eyes widen. I look to Bella with my best furious look but when I see her laugh I can't help but laugh also. She's so infectious!  
Nessie, being used to covering her families "strange" behavior, steps in: "Sorry Katey, these plates are so fragile, I mean if dad can snap them! Haha!" I smile inside at this comment, I'll get her back later, "I keep telling them to get a new set,"

"We don't need a new set," Bella interupts. I love it when she plays 'mum', I also love it when she plays wife, vampire, and vampire-wife.

"Yeah, sure," Nessie dismisses her, like all teenagers would, before taking the plates from my hands and dissaperaing into the kitchen. Katey follows her.

Bella looks at me seductivly, "Oh dear, Edward, your contol seems to have faltered," she says silkily. She has no idea the control that is required to not do something truly shocking to her right now.

I go to her, "Shhh you," is all I can get out in the time it takes to bend down so my lips meet hers. I kiss her so fiercly that the hint of a groan escapes from her frozen lips.

"Eurgh!" Nessie has walked back into the room, a look of horror plainly painted on her face. I look at her with an eyebrow raised, so does her mother.

Suddenly I hear Jacob. He's battleing his desire to see Nessie and his desire for everything to go perfectly tonight with Katey. His love for her wins out and he rings the doorbell. I respect the fact that he tried. Nessie asks me silently if it is him, I give a signal with my eyes to confirm and she rushes to open the door, leaving Katey standing with Bella and I for a short amount of time.  
They embrace in the hall, but thankfully it is short lived. Jake comes round the corner and spreads his arms out, "Bella!" he cries. I sometimes forget how close they used to be. As Bella hugs him he wrinkles his nose but in his head everything is bliss. He misses Bella even though he doesn't love her as he once thought he did. Like I do, and always will.  
I clap his arm in a friendly way but he knows that it's really just because I'm not comfortable with a warewolf touching my wife. "Jake, how are you?" I ask. I use Bella's nickname for him because I know he prefers it. As does she. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yeah, please." he replies gracefully. He is trying his best. He winks at Nessie as we go to the kitchen and, now happy, take Katey upstairs.

I pour Jacob a glass of soda. We can both hear Nessie and her friend giggling upstairs, we smile. He alerts me to the fact that the whole family are trapsing up the driveway (at human speed for the benifit of Charlie) and says silently so only I can hear: "Better hide that pizza from Esme." I burst out laughing and so does he. I catch a glimpse of Bella looking at us, grining. I think to myself:

"What a sweet life."

*****

**:D**


End file.
